torikofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wing
Wing is a world-renowned martial artist and bishokuya also known as the Hidden Snake. He is also a member of the SPICE, but he was originally a mole sent by the Neo-Bishokukai. Appearance Wing is a young man with a sculpted yet very lithe body and Asian features. His hair is black and straight, always gathered in a braid. He wears martial arts outfits most of the time. Personality Wing has a calm and peaceful temper which is fairly difficult for him to lose. Despite his dedition and love for martial arts, he is not a violent person, being instead rational and compassionate. No matter who his opponent is, he respects them the same way, even if they are mindless beasts. He looks up to Nadia with admiration and, despite beating her in combat, considers her his toughest rival. On the contrary, he greatly despises Tutor, who sells his skills as a fighter for money. Background Wing was born in the Republic of Nemet to a family of bishokuya who used martial arts to hunt. He soon became famous for his aptitude at taking out strong Ingredients using only his bare hands. He won tournaments all over the country, which soon attracted the attention of the Neo-Bishokukai. They warned him of the threat posed by the IGO and enlisted him in their ranks. His task was to infiltrate the semi-independent secret unit known as SPICE to gain information regarding the IGO's plans, and, if the circumstances allowed it, coerce some of the membes to join the Neo-Bishokukai's cause. After a few months, he defeated Nadia in the tournament she had organized and was asked by Over in person to join the SPICE. However, he was tricked by Luis Bar into believing the SPICE's aim was to conquer the world for the IGO, thus contributing to the conflict between the two organizations. History As the IGO's last line of defense in the Gourmet World, the SPICE staff prepares to wage war against the Neo-Bishokukai, who, after abducting a large amount of chefs from the Human World, are now seeking Acacia's Full Course Menu. Nadia is the only one to realize that Wing is a mole sent by the Neo-Bishokukai. She takes him on in a fight unbeknownst to the others, fearing they would interfere. At the end of the fight, Wing damages her left lung, causing her to faint. However, he does not deal the finishing blow, and collapses to the ground right at her side due to his injuries. She comes to first but is unable to move. When Wings wakes up, they begin to talk. He explains her that the IGO is in fact attempting to conquer the Gourmet World by enslaving powerful Nitro through Acacia's Full Course Menu, a scheme that could either bring upon prosperity or downfall to the Human World. Unwilling to take the risk, the Republic of Nemet had founded the Neo-Bishokukai, playing the part of the villain to prevent a war from starting in the Human World. Convinced, Nadia forgives him. He then asks her if, once everything is over, she will join him in whatever path they will feel like taking, to which she answers yes. Eventually, they decide to coerce the two organizations into cooperating. Powers and Abilities Not only Wing is one of the best bishokuya of the age, competing for the title of “Top Bishokuya”, but he is also regarded as the preeminent martial artist on the planet. The only person capable of questioning this epithet, Nadia, he defeated in a tournament, although he had just barely won and, as he himself had declared, the outcome might have been different if she had been a man. He was selected as a member of the Neo-Bishokukai and then accepted into the SPICE, thus proving his abilities are the real deal. The fact that he managed to keep his cover for three years is proof of his ability as a spy. Wing has trained his body to the epitome of perfection, so that he could reach his utmost degree of strength without losing speed or agility. He can lift more than a ton with a single hand and the sheer power of his arm. His blows can effortlessly bend iron. Still, physically speaking, his strong point is speed, coupled with lightning quick reactions. Not even some of the world's best fighters can follow his movements, especially when he strikes. He can see and redirect attacks much faster than sound. Moreover, his vast experience has endowed him with the capability of reading body language, enabling him to predict her opponent's moves. He is very abundant in terms of stamina and mental resistance, making him a dangerous foe even after a long series of difficult confrontations. He is also very tolerant to pain. Wing is a “battle genius”, a person adept at analyzing fighting styles to come up with the perfect countermeasure. Even outside of combat he very smart, a characteristic bolstered by unwavering presence of mind in every situation, no matter how dire it is, and his wisdom is looked at with admiration by his collegues. Furthermore, having successfully infiltrated a top-secret organization such as the SPICE, he has demonstrated to be a very skilled spy. Wing has mastered nearly 140 martial arts, which he can mix efficiently to always choose the perfect technique, both offensively and defensively. When attacking, he blends straight blows, locks and throws, with a slight prevalence of the former. On the other hand, he rarely resorts to chokes and takedowns. His arsenal varies between quick strikes in rapid succession and single blows on a critical part of the opponent's body, where he concentrates all of his strength. His defense is a combination of blocking and evading, although one-one-one confrontations he prefers blocking and countering. Intimidation Wing's Intimidation takes the form of a serpentine male demon. Techniques *'Reverse Sinking': A powerful rising kick, particularly effective if it connects under the target's chin. *'Lasagna Spatula': Wing's distinctive technique. He channels Appetite Energy in his hand, casting the image of an iron spatula over his arm. Then he makes a chopping motion, cutting everything in his path. The slash is still powerful dozens of meters away, but it is nothing compared to the strength it has at close range. Unlike Toriko with his Knife, both sides of Wing's hand can inflict damage. **'Two Portions': Wing chops the enemy with his hand and hits them again on the way back. The move is so swift it is hard to see. **'Four Portions': Wing strikes with both his hands at the same time in an "X" fashion, cleaving the target in four parts. **'Eight Portions': Eight lethal chops that can be either focused on one foe or employed to defend Wing from every angle. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Human Category:Gourmet World Category:Gourmet Hunters